Currency
Currency in Karyle is pretty universal; every citizen uses the same four coins to pay their wants, needs, and debts. Prices are often written as follows: 4q (four Quids); 3s (three Shillings); 1f (one Florin); 7p (seven Pences). If this was the price altogether, it would look like: 4q-3s-1f-7p. Prices are usually exact--meaning you have to pay exactly the amount of coins charged. The Coins 'The Gold Quid' It's name often shorted, the Quid is the premium coin of Karyle. There is nothing worth more monetarily. Generally, only nobles and royals are able to pay for things using the Quid, as they are usually the only ones rich enough to have one. 'The Silver Shilling' The Shilling is the most common coin seen in Karyle. Two Shillings are worth one Quid. 'The Bronze Florin' Two Florins are worth one Shilling. Four Florins are worth one Quid. 'The Copper Pence' Two Pences are worth one Florin. Four Pences are worth one Shilling. Eight pences are worth one Quid. Common Prices per Country While the currency is the same, prices do vary from country to country. For example, what is made in a country is generally cheaper in that country, but more expensive in the others. Price is limited to supply and demand, as well. The more populated the country, the higher the demand and the less supply is had to satisfy it; thus, the price would rise. 'Goentar' ''Jewels'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 100q to 250q for jewels in Goentar. ''Textiles'' Textiles in Goentar tend to priced around 50q to 125q. ''Agriculture'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 25s to 75s for smaller agrilculture in Goentar; larger agriculture would be priced around 5q to 15q. ''Medicine/Herbs'' Medicine and herbs in Goentar tend to be priced around 5q to 10q. ''Spices'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 25s to 75s for spices in Goentar. 'Wyvrin' ''Jewels'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 500q to 800q for jewels in Wyvrin. ''Textiles'' Textiles in Wyvrin tend to priced around 100q to 175q. ''Agriculture'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 15s to 55s for smaller agrilculture in Wyvrin; larger agriculture would be priced around 4q to 9q. ''Medicine/Herbs'' Medicine and herbs in Wyvrin tend to be priced around 5q to 10q. ''Spices'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 10s to 25s for spices in Wyvrin. 'Moreen' ''Jewels'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 250q to 500q for jewels in Moreen. ''Textiles'' Textiles in Moreen tend to priced around 25q to 95q. ''Agriculture'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 50s to 100s for smaller agrilculture in Moreen; larger agriculture would be priced around 10q to 20q. ''Medicine/Herbs'' Medicine and herbs in Moreen tend to be priced around 5q to 10q. ''Spices'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 25s to 75s for spices in Moreen. 'Desperatorn' ''Jewels'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 600q to 850q for jewels in Desperatorn. ''Textiles'' Textiles in Desperatorn tend to priced around 50q to 125q. ''Agriculture'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 25s to 75s for smaller agrilculture in Desperatorn; larger agriculture would be priced around 5q to 15q. ''Medicine/Herbs'' Medicine and herbs in Desperatorn tend to be priced around 5q to 10q. ''Spices'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 5s to 35s for spices in Desperatorn. 'Finriel' ''Jewels'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 315q to 624q for jewels in Finriel. ''Textiles'' Textiles in Finriel tend to priced around 50q to 125q. ''Agriculture'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 41s to 85s for smaller agrilculture in Finriel; larger agriculture would be priced around 10q to 25q. ''Medicine/Herbs'' Medicine and herbs in Finriel tend to be priced around 2q to 8q. ''Spices'' One could expect to pay anywhere from 10s to 25s for spices in Finriel. Primary Exports per Country The primary exports per country largely influence the prices of the items being exported and imported. Things imported from other countries will always cost more than if they were bought in the home country. It should be noted that sometimes cheaper is not always better. Sometimes it is worth paying the extra Quid for and imported item. It should be noted that just because a country doesn't have a certain item category as their primary export, it does not mean that they do not have items in that category at all. 'Goentar' Goentar's main export items are jewels. 'Wyvrin' Wyvrin's primary export items tend to agricultural. 'Moreen' Moreen's primary export items are textiles. 'Desperatorn' Desperatorn's primary export items are spices. 'Finriel' Finriel 's primary export items are herbs and medicines. Category:The Karylian Lifestyle